Schoolhouse Rock
by Satashi
Summary: Vivio gets invited to a party by a senior in her highschool, and she'll do whatever it takes to go to it... Even sneaking out with her friend.


* * *

**Beforehand: **This is rated "T+" for nudity and adult themes, no sex. I don't think this warrants a "Mature" rating, though. Also, this is for my friend Yggdra Yuril Artwaltz, who requested a Vivio/Syn Yakyuken ( strip paper,rock,scissors). This is centrally focused on teenage Vivio. All characters are of legal age, regardless of their grade in school (needed it for plot). Also, once again, the character Syn was created by Keroko and was used with permission.

* * *

I couldn't believe it when it happened. I was waiting outside of the school grounds for Nanoha-mama to come pick me up when a group of sports players passed by us on the way to the student parking lot. Me, being a freshman, looked at them curiously and overheard them talking about some 'wild party' that was going on. One of them spotted me and broke off from the group, coming over and grinning. I knew the person, as he was the captain of the team and every girl's secret crush. To my surprise, he simply asked me if I was going to be at the party tonight. I looked up at him dumbly and nodded my head, blushing hard. Everyone was looking at us and I could hear the whispers about the 'freshman girl going to a senior party'. He grinned again, told me to bring the blue haired friend of mine, and went back to his group. My friend, Syn, looked at me in shock before breaking out in a full smile. We were about to become really popular, but first I had to ask my parents if I could go or not. Seeing as how Nanoha-mama would never let me leave her protective wing, I decided to wait and ask Fate-mama when I got home.

**Schoolhouse Rock**

**By:**

**Satashi**

"A party?" Fate looked over at her excited daughter while getting some coco powder down from the pantry. "I guess it's alright... Is there a chaperon?"

Vivio pouted while following one of her mothers around. "Mom, I'm too old to have a chaperon."

"You're a freshman, it's the best time for you to have one." Fate put a bowl on a scale and zeroed it out before starting to measure her ingredients. "No chaperon, no party."

"But Mooooooooooom!"

"That won't work on me today." She busied herself with her brownie mix so she wouldn't have to hear her daughter's pleading. "Ask Zafira to go with you?"

Vivio kept on. "But he's not invited!"

Nanoha chose that moment to walk into the kitchen, giving Fate an escape path. "If Nanoha-mama says it's okay, then you can go." Fate smiled to herself, having passed the decision off on her other half.

"Say what's okay?" The new person wondered aloud.

Vivio put on her best puppy dog eyes. "Mama, there's a party and-"

"No." Nanoha poured herself a glass of water from their filtration pitcher.

"Mamaaaaaaaa!" Nanoha shook her head and walked out of the kitchen, leaving her alone with Fate again. "Mom?"

Fate smiled to herself and giggled. "You heard her."

"Mou!" Vivio fumed and walked off to her room to fall face first on her bed after slamming her door loud enough so both her parents would hear it. Minutes passed by her as she grumbled into her pillow, complaining about how the world was against her. As she reached for her mp3 player's docking station to play some overly loud music just to annoy her mothers, her phone rang out in a demand to be answered. The tone was _Still Alive_, meaning that Syn was on the other side. Slowly she touched her phone and slid her finger across it to unlock the device and answer her phone. "Hey Syn," She greeted lazily.

A small sigh came from her side. "You were told 'no' as well, weren't you?"

"I don't get it, Syn." The blond rolled onto her back and stared up at her ceiling, where a poster of a rock band was tacked. "We're in high school now, why aren't we having the time of our lives?"

"And it was a senior party too... We'd be the talk of the school if we could go... They even publicly invited us!" Syn sighed into her phone. "It's been several months since school started and we haven't done a single thing..." The line stayed silent for a few moments before Syn suddenly sounded excited. "That's it, Vi!" Before her friend could ask, she went on. "We haven't done anything yet, so let's tell our parents we're going to have a sleep over at our place!"

"I guess staying the night with you would be better than doing nothing-"

"No, no, we _tell_ them that you're coming over here, and I'm going over to your place!" Silence answered her. "Don't you _see_!?"

"No?"

Syn face palmed. "If my parents think I'm staying with you, and your parents think you're with me, where does that leave us?"

Vivio thought about it a moment. "Ummm... Oh! I get it!"

"Give the girl a cookie."

"Shush!" Vivio sat up on her bed. "How are we going to get to the party?"

"We'll have to walk, it's not too far."

"Too far?" The blond shook her head. "Syn, it's like on the other side of town."

Silence once again came as they thought it through. "Maybe," Syn spoke slowly. "We could meet and take a taxi from there. How much money do you have?"

Vivio opened her nightstand drawer and pulled out a small box. A few seconds passed as she turned the combination to it and took out her diary to get the bills under it. "Uhmm... Not much, maybe fifteen. Got to count my ones."

"I have about twenty, surely that will be enough?"

"I've never taken a cab before."

"Me either." Syn laughed. "First time for everything! Okay, here's the plan..."

* * *

"Sure you don't need a ride to Syn's place?" Nanoha asked her daughter while the girl got out of the van.

"No it's okay," Vivio shook her head. "We want to go around town first so we're meeting here."

Fate pondered this. "But why didn't you meet earlier? It gets dark really soon in the winter..."

"Nyahaha," Vivio stole her mama's laugh and scratched the back of her head. "We'll be fine, don't worry." She closed the sliding door and gave Fate a hug from the passenger side window. "I'll call you later okay?"

"Okay..." Nanoha looked at her a moment before smiling. "Have fun tonight."

"We will!" her daughter called back and waved as they pulled away.

Fate leaned back in her chair. "She's sneaking off to that party isn't she?"

"Mmhmm." Nanoha agreed lightly.

"Shouldn't we do something?"

Nanoha smiled. "If she's staying at Syn's place, then Syn should be staying at ours. I'm going to wait and scold her once she realizes that she doesn't have a place to stay and is forced to call once of us."

"But still..." Fate looked out her window. "Maybe we should have Arf look after them...?"

"They'll be fine. Sometimes teaching people in a round-and-about way is better than not letting them learn from experience."

Fate put her cheek against her palm and hummed. "I still worry... What if they pressure her into drinking or something?"

Nanoha smiled happily. "Then I'll make some new friends."

Vivio watched the van drive away and ran a little bit to the meeting point, seeing Syn sitting down on a snow covered bench shivering. "I'm sorry," she apologized in a greeting. "Are you cold?"

Syn grinned. "Yes, very."

"Come here," Vivio undid some of her scarf and wrapped it around her friend's neck. "You look good in green." She eyed her friend's sweater while having her arm hugged so they could walk together while connected. Syn's blue hair clashed madly against the green sweater but still somehow worked together thanks to the jeans the girl wore.

"Thanks, I guess." Syn looked away and scratched a cheek with her free hand. "So, you have any troubles?"

"None, they bought it hook line and sinker." The girl stopped walking, making her friend pause as well. "Hey, look a photo booth!"

"No." Syn tried to move forward but Vivio moved the other direction, holding the scarf so it would pull the girl along. "H-hey!" A few fumbled steps later and she found herself standing next to a happy Vivio who was putting money into the machine. "Why do you like these things so much?"

"Call it a hobby." Vivio selected a border consisting of little puppies chasing kittens and looked at her friend. "How should we pose?"

"I dunno," she rolled her eyes. "This is your hobby."

"Mmmm, get behind me." She took a step forward and nudged Syn to move along with her. The first picture caught them grinning at each other.

"Like this?" Syn looped her arms though Vivio's and placed them on her stomach. Another snap took the picture.

"Be more photogenic," She leaned back against her friend and placed her hands on top of the ones on her body. "Ah, your fingers are like ice." A third picture embedded Syn's shocked expression and Vivio's laugh.

"Mou," Syn sighed but sniffed after exhaling. "Hey, you smell good." Closing her eyes, she leaned forward and nudged Vivio's head to the side, getting a giggle as the last photo took. "Did you spray some perfume?"

"Body lotion, I just got it. Like?" She retrieved the print out sticky sheets and smiled at them while going back onto the street together.

"It's nice." Syn blushed at the intimate looking final photo and glanced away when the girl she was attached to smiled up at her. "Um, so how do we call a taxi?"

* * *

Vivio looked at the large house that had cars parked all over the yard and several people walking around both inside and out. A snowball fight was taking place by a few shirtless drunk people who were cheering at each other while defying the cold. "Um," She breathed out lightly. "I guess this is the place." She handed the cab driver some money and waited on her change while her friend got out to look around. When she finally joined Syn, she looked at the mass of people moving about and felt a little intimidated by everything. "So this is a senior's party..."

Syn nodded to herself. "I kind of...expected maybe ten or fifteen people just talking and hanging out..." There were at least that many cars alone parked around them as they walked around the obstacles and to the front door. "Do we knock?"

"I... think so?" Their question was answered for them as someone from the inside burst out the door and fell to his hands and knees to throw up. "Oh gross..."

"Vivio, Syn, you girls made it!" A male voice made them look inside to see their school's most famous jock motioning them in. "Come in, get out of the cold." The two took the offer and breathed a sigh of relief when the warm air rushed over them. The blond removed her scarf from herself as well as Syn to hand it on a rack by the door when it was pointed out to her. "I am shocked your parents let you. I half expected to see the whole base at my doors."

The two laughed nervously. "Um, yeah, Nanoha-mama can be kind of cool sometimes..." She looked around at the swarm of people hanging out and dancing to the loud music blaring from speakers that were as tall as she was. "Nice place..."

"Oh this?" The man took a drink from the bottle he was holding. "This is the guest house, our place is across the street."

Syn felt her jaw drop. "No way!" A elbow to the rib made her recover her lost composure. "I mean... Nice...hehehe."

"Well, tell you what," He grabbed two bottles of beer from someone who was walking by him and gave one to each girl. "You two just have fun. If you need anything, just take it. Raid the kitchen, get a room upstairs, whatever." With those words he gave each a pat to the shoulder and headed off.

Vivio looked down at her bottle and then over at Syn, who had a curious look on her face. "For science?"

"For science." Syn tapped her bottle to her friend's and each took a testing drink. "Hey, not bad."

"Blech!" Vivio almost spat it out but managed to swallow the liquid down.

Syn licked her lips and grinned. "Really? I kind of like it."

Vivio tried it once more and made a face. "I can't drink it." She blushed darkly but to her surprise someone walked by and grabbed it from her hand. The unknown person turned it up and drank it all down in a matter of seconds. "Okaaaaay, problem solved."

The two walked around the extra large house and blushed at the people dancing together and basically having sex with their clothes on. "Wow that looks..."

"Kind of fun," Vivio finished for her with a laugh. "My mamas would never let me do something like that with a guy."

"Then let's do it!" Syn grinned and pulled Vivio out onto the self proclaimed dance floor, putting her bottle down on a table as she did so. "Since we're here, let's go all out!"

"Okay!" Vivio let Syn get behind her and started copying what everyone was doing around her, grinding her hips against her friend's and moving her body to the music.

Syn put an arm around Vivio's stomach and grinned, talking loudly to be heard over the music. "Where did you learn to shake your hips like that!?"

"Music videos."

"Really!?"

"No," Vivio giggled. "I don't really watch TV, you know that." Shifting, she got face to face with Syn and rolled her hips. "Fate-mama was dancing when she was home alone and I came back early and caught her, so she taught me in return for not telling anyone."

Syn smirked and grabbed Vivio's butt after seeing a guy do it to the girl he was dancing with. Both she and Vivio had the same reaction and shrieked before going a dark red in the face. "Hey, this is kind of fun. Makes us even for all those times you dressed me up."

"Pervert." The shorter girl giggled to herself and continued to dance for the remainder of the song before she finally noticed the people looking at them. "Uhm, I think we're the center of attention."

A voice they didn't know called out to them. "Don't stop! Hot girl on girl action!"

Syn felt like face-palming. She turned to say something but someone she didn't know said it instead. "Keep your fantasies to yourself!" The girl who spoke looked over at the two and grinned. "Unless the two freshmen want to party like real seniors?"

"Oh?" Syn put a hand on her hip.

Vivio stood next to her friend and looked at the girl questioningly. "And what would that be?"

"Yakyuken." The girl crossed her arms. "What say you go a round with your friend?" Several cheers came around the girls. "Or are you too young?"

A nerve deep in Vivio was struck and she stepped forward. "We're old enough to do it!"

Syn finally gave into her urge to face-palm and sighed as most everyone around them gathered around the two girls. "Vivio...do you even know what Yakyuken is?"

"No idea," Vivio whispered back happily.

"Strip paper, rock, scissors." She watched Vivio's face go from neutral to a dark red once the words finally sank in.

"You mean-"

"Yes." Syn looked at the girl who talked, who was now changing the music to something that erotic dancers would move to. "Hey, we're not pole dancing!"

The girl shrugged. "Just setting the mood."

Vivio looked around herself before turning back to her best friend. "Why not?"

"Huh!?"

"Let's have some fun!" She took both of Syn's hands and looked at her with excited multi-colored eyes. "_I _never get out of Nanoha-mama's protective grasp! I want to go wild!"

The blue haired girl couldn't really argue with the statement. She herself was often swooped under that very same protectiveness from her parents. "Well I suppose going wild would be okay." She gave her trademark smile. "Yeah. I think that sounds like fun. Going wild without someone to tell you not to."

"That's the spirit!" Vivio turned to the girl who had originally brought this on. "So, um, what do we do?"

"It's simple, really." The girl replied casually while sitting on the couch to watch. Most of the party had gathered around them by now and were looking intently. "Play paper, rock, scissors, and whoever wins takes off some clothing off the loser. First one naked loses."

Syn blushed but looked over at Vivio with a grin. "Want to party like there's no tomorrow?"

A laugh came as her reply and the blond held up her hands. Three motions later and the girl smiled triumphantly. "I win!" With that, she simply walked the few steps to her friend and knelt down, untieing Syn's sneakers. The blue haired one laughed to herself and used her friend as a prop to pull her white sock clad feet from her shoes. As Vivio stood up she smiled at Syn and spoke to her ina whisper so that no one else could hear over the loud music and cheering. "Are we really going to do this?" Although a little nervous, her voice was laced with a tint of excitement.

"Party hard, fight harder?" Syn re-phrased the military's standard phrase when a unit went out for a night on the town. "We're old enough to do whatever we want, no matter what our parents think."

"Mmhhmm!" Vivio took a few steps back and resumed her position. The two moved their hands and she smiled once more as Syn looked at her peace sign that was beaten by her fist. "You're not very good at this are you?" Her friend only sighed and put a hand on her hip. One foot was lifted and Vivio hooked her fingertips on the low cut sock and pulled it off, even giving her foot a small rub before repeating the motion on the other side. "There, I'm two-nothing now." Her habit of doing laundry all of her life made her turn both socks right-side-out and folded them together before placing in Syn's sneakers.

"You're such a dork," Syn told her playfully. "Okay, I won't win this one!"

"You mean that _I _won't win this one?"

Syn flustered and flailed out at her. "You know what I meant!" Once she regained her composure and blocked out the snickering around her, the two once again made their move. "Heh. See? Paper covers Rock." With a smug look she sat on her knees and unlaced Vivio's boots to pull them off. "Toe socks?"

"They're cute," Vivio replied with a light grin, wiggling her toes.

Syn laughed happily and shook her head, taking the other boot off as well. "Well then, let's go again." The two smiled at each other and moved their hands at the same time for a tie. "Aw that's no fun... Again?" She got a hum and the two tried once more. "Ack..."

"My win," Vivio grinned at her and walked over to her friend. "Well... what should I take off?" The people around her were screaming for the shirt, making the blond smile and get behind her friend.

"V-Vivio..." Syn held the hem of her shirt down lightly when she felt her friend's hands slowly grip it. The body behind her started grinding to the music, hands sliding over her front. "What are you..?"

Vivio grinned, running her palms over Syn's stomach. "Oh come on," She whispered into her ear happily. "Give them a little fan service..." Playfully she rubbed her hands over her friend's tummy and slowly worked the clothing upwards.

The cheering did little to ease Syn's blushing face. "Vivio..." The name was whispered embarrassedly as the girl behind her folded the shirt bottom over her thumbs and pulled upwards to reveal a black lacy training bra. "I'm going to die," The cheers turned to screams of approval and Vivio bit her ear lightly, tailing her palm over the milky white skin. The shirt was teasingly brought back down and then back up again with another rub of Vivio's hand. The fabric was holstered up slowly and the red and green eye'd girl winked at the on lookers before finally taking it above Syn's bra fully. Black sheer fabric laced with dark purple bows was revealed to cover the non-existent chest of the blue haired one. Arms were lifted slowly and the sweater was finally removed completely.

Blue hair was quickly shifted to try and hide as much as it could and the blushing girl felt a fanservicy peck on her cheek. "_Whoa_!" The girl supervising the game felt herself at a loss for words. "Now _that_ is what we're talking about!" Several people hooped and hollered at the two blushing girls standing in the living room. "This is going to be one wild party!"

Syn looked at her partner and smirked. "I'm not going to lose anymore, just so you know." She watched Vivio fold the shirt neatly and place it next to their discarded shoes.

"Oh?" Vivio returned the challenging look and moved her hand out at the same time as her opponent. "Aw..."

"Scissors beats paper," Syn cooed out, walking over to Vivio and kneeling down. "Toe socks are mine." Vivio lifted a foot and held onto her friend while the jeans were shifted so the knee high socks could be pulled down. Once free, the feet were patted playfully before Syn moved back, adjusting her hair to cover her front once more. "Ready?" She got a curt nod and the two once more made the same move as last time. "Twice in a row? Honestly Vivio." Syn moved over to her happily. "You are the one who sucks at this."

"Oh shush." Vivio laughed happily. "This is kind of fun, huh?"

"Yes, in a weird way." Syn poked the girl's stomach and then slowly sank down to her knees. "Since you took my shirt... I am going to take these." Her hands touched the belt buckle that Vivio wore and slowly started to fiddle with it.

"S-Syn!" Vivio blushed darkly. "Don't take my _pants_!"

"Why?" Syn cooed up at her, pulling off the belt and tossing it to where their other clothes were.

"Be...be_cause._" She threaded her fingers through Syn's hair and looked around at the people cheering them on. Her button was undone and her hips moved lightly when Syn jerked the zipper down. "Mou... you're too rough."

Syn got that look in her eyes and Vivio had to repress a startled cry. "Oh, I'm sorry... Here, I'll be more gentle..." Her hands slowly ran along her friend's thighs, pushing the loose jeans back upwards a little before reaching around and caressing the girl's butt.

"Kya! Syn!"

"You said gentle," Syn reminded her, looking up and massaging the area. Her friend squirmed and averted her eyes as the hands moved back to the sides and hooked through the belt loops. Slow gentle pressure made them slip over the girl's hips and start to slide down, revealing simple white panties with a pink bow on the front. "So plain," Syn protested, placing a kiss right above them and sending the people looking into a hollering fit.

"Syn!" Vivio blushed more and pushed on the girl's head. "Pervert!" Mis colored eyes looked back up at her and after a few moments the hand on her head lost it's insistence and Syn went back to kissing her thighs. "When I said fan service..."

"You meant this." Syn urged them down the rest of the way and moved her hands upwards so Vivio could brace herself while stepping out of them. "How was that?"

"Embarrassing..." Vivio helped her friend up and smiled at her. "You're lucky I don't mind you doing this, I would have killed anyone else."

Syn raised an eyebrow. "You don't mind me kissing your thighs?" A sharp blush answered her and Syn gave her trademark smirk. "I'm going to have fun now."

Vivio pushed her away playfully. "No you're not, because I'm going to win."

"Or so you _think_." The two ignored the people yelling at them to stop talking and held their challenging glare for a few more moments before making their next move. Hands moved out quickly, throwing out the signs that would determine which one would stay clothed. Unfortunately for Vivio, her paper was cut by Syn's scissors. "Dang it..." She stomped her foot and glanced at her friend, who was grinning at her like the Cheshire cat looked down on Alice. "This doesn't mean that you've won yet," she spoke defensively.

"No, it just means I'm one step closer." Syn took the hem of her friend's sweater and played with it. "Want me to take your shirt off?"

Green and red eyes glared at her defiantly, but when fingertips touched her panties instead Vivio went still and groaned. "...Take my shirt."

"Good girl," Syn pulled up on it lightly, sliding her hands around Vivio and pulling her close. Her palms pressed against her friend's smooth skin and rubbed upwards until they were underneath the blonde's arms. "No bra?" Syn whispered to her curiously.

"Camisole, you know that." Vivio whispered back. "I don't need a bra, and neither do you."

"Mom made me start wearing training bras when school started...She picked them out, of course." Her hands retreated slightly and found the bottom of Vivio's camisole and ran her hands upwards again, now on top of it. "Ready?"

"Mmnn," Vivio lifted her arms and stared into Syn's eyes with a grin on her face as the clothing was very slowly taken above her head. The sweater was tossed with the rest of their clothes and Vivio crossed her arms, shivering. "It's cold..." One hand retreated from covering herself in favor of pulling up a strap that had fallen over her shoulder. Her white camisole went almost to her belly button, where it flared out just slightly for comfort.

"Your nipples are hard," Syn teased her, making Vivio blush darkly. "Do I turn you on?" A hand trailed over Vivio's shoulder and down the arm that was getting goosebumps. "Want me to take the rest off now?"

Vivio moved her arm and touched Syn's forehead with a fingertip. Slight pressure made the blue haired girl walk back a few steps and she grinned. "I'd much rather you lose your pants."

Syn cooed at her. "So bold!"

The blond shifted her stance. "Come on, next round is mine!" The two moved their hands again three times before throwing out their moves. "Well, Syn, seems like rock crushes scissors." She tapped her partner's hand lightly and moved forward slowly. "Maybe I should go ahead and take off your bra? Ooh, red clashes with your hair."

"Shush." Syn crossed her arms. "You have to go in order."

"Then shouldn't you have taken my shirt first instead of my _pants_?" She dared her, palms pressing right above Syn's bra. "Buuuut, since you're my friend..." her body slowly started to sink down, mouth grinning upwards while slowly kissing her way lower.

"That feels funny..." Syn yelped when her stomach was nipped at and looked down in shock. Vivio's nose was right above the hem of her jeans and hands were slowly moving up her legs. After a full body shiver she was treated to watching Vivio bite her jeans and pull her head downwards, unsnapping the button to reveal the zipper. The blue haired girl's eyes widened slightly at the sight of Vivio using her tongue to get the zipper into her mouth and then bite it, slowly moving down. "...Oh god Vivio, that's...sexy...in a... friendly... kind of ... perverted... way."

Vivio's eyes shined up at her happily as her hands gripped the sides of Syn's pants. Her palms slid underneath them and along the warm skin. Gently she started nudging them down and grinned widely when the black fabric was finally revealed to her. Sheer mesh covering flecks of blue hair, accented by string sides that looped around to Syn's backside into a small butterfly design. "A thong?" Her words were full of laughter. "I never thought I'd see the day."

"Shush!" Syn scolded her, wondering why her jeans were still being teased just below her waist. "Mom bought them... said I needed 'female clothes' and kind of... forced me into wearing them."

"How?" Vivio wondered, finally starting to slide the bluejeans downwards.

"She..." Syn flustered. "Bought me several pairs of underwear and hid all my others until I got used to them..."

Vivio laughed. "So, does that mean I can get you into some lingerie now?"

The girl standing groaned, knowing that she just lost an epic battle against her friend. "_Why_ do you and mom love playing dress up with me as your doll?"

The pants were finally removed and Vivio stood, folding them neatly. "It's fun." Moving her hair slightly, she brought up her hand. "They're cheering rather loud now..."

"Well we _are_ in our underwear..." The two friends smiled at each other playfully before once again moving out their hands. "And the winning streak is broken!" Syn placed her hand over Vivio's fist. "Maybe I should let them see _your_ butt then?" A small giggle answered her and she pulled her friend back to a couch, making people sitting there move away so she could fall down onto it. "Sit in front of me."

"Okaaay," Vivio did as she was requested, looking curiously at her friend, who placed both of her feet on her sides. "What are you...?" She gasped lightly when the feet moved over her chest and pressed against her sides again. "Oh you weird little... foot fetish much?"

"Maybe," Syn grinned at her, running her feet up Vivio's front again and hooking the straps between her toes. "Lift your arms." The command was answered and she lifted her legs upwards, taking the camisole with it. The girl shy covered her chest with both arms, glaring in a shy but playful way at her friend. "Topless Vivio," Syn proudly stated while bringing her foot to her hand to pluck the clothing from it. "Are you cold? Your nipples are still hard."

"They are NOT!" Vivio protested loudly, trying to cover her non-existent breasts. "Come on," She held out one hand while keeping her other firmly over her skin. "Ready? Shoot!" Her peace sign quickly moved to make a snipping motion over Syn's flat palm. "Well then, I guess you lose." She pounced her friend on the couch and sat on her lap. "Your bra is coming off." She ran her hands over her friend's back, smiling as the fabric reached her fingers and ran them along it. "...Front clasp?"

"Yeah," Syn nodded but pulled her friend close, whispering into her ear. "It's padded, don't let anyone see."

"Okay," Vivio pecked her friend's cheek and pulled back again. One finger went to Syn's chin and she urged it upwards, placing her lips just under it and giving it a small kiss. Her mouth went lower slowly, kissing every few inches and purring when she felt warm hands rub her sides. "Stop, you'll turn me on..."

"Too late for that," Syn teased her, making both friends laugh.

Vivio's mouth made it to the bra, where she kissed the skin once more before taking the clasp into her mouth. Pressure from the tongue and teeth made it break lightly and slide apart. Her hands quickly grabbed both cups and crushed the bra in her hands, quickly moving it behind Syn and wadding it up so no one could tell it was thicker than it was supposed to be. "There..."

"Thank you." Syn looked at her friend as their noses touched. "I think we should stop..."

"I agree. Let's see who would have won?" Vivio pulled back enough so they could move their hands out one final time. Two sets of 'paper' made them giggle to themselves and share a friendly touching of the lips. "That's all!" Vivio called out cheerfully, getting several groans and shouts of protest. "Sorry, that's all you get!" She laughed to herself and reached over to get her camisole, placing it over Syn's head. "I want to try that bra on."

"Sure, dang thing rubs me raw. I hope I never have to wear those when I'm older." Syn thankfully covered herself and picked up her jeans and sweater as well, happy to have the eyes off her but at the same time a little proud of herself for having everyone's attention on her. "That was interesting."

"Wasn't it?" Vivio laughed and flipped her hair out from her clothing before trying to adjust her bra. "Our parties are never like this." She thought back to their last sleepover, which had consisted of nothing more than gossiping around pizza and playing video games with a few friends. "No wonder our parents didn't want us to come."

Syn nodded lightly and accepted a drink from one of the people watching. "Want some?" The guy offered Vivio a glass as well. "It's coke."

Vivio shook her head. "I can't drink soda, thank you." The guy looked depressed but shuffled off anyway.

"Caffeine is good for you," Syn teased the girl.

"A healthy body starts with the intake." Vivio countered her, reciting the words from Nanoha. "Over the years, I just never developed a taste for it." She sighed and put a hand on her hip. "Although Fate-mama's sparkling juices are really yummy, I don't think I'd find any of that around here."

The blue haired girl almost laughed in her drink, finishing the small amount quickly. She looked at the bottom of the glass and frowned, swirling around what seemed to be powder at the bottom. "Ew, they gave me a dirty glass."

"Haha, sucks to be you." Vivio nudged her happily and grabbed Syn's arm. "Let's go around the house? I want to look around."

"Sure." Syn put the cup on the table and followed her friend. They blushed and waved to a few people who complimented them on their game while exploring the extremely large estate. "This is like a mansion compared to what we live in." The girl trailed a finger along the wall while they went upstairs. "I wonder what their bedrooms look like?"

"Kaito said we could do anything so let's look?" Vivio put a hand on a doorknob and tried to turn it. "Locked... I wonder what the tie on it means?"

"Beats me, that one has one too." She reached for it and turned. "Hey it's open." The two clicked the lights on and after a shout from two people inside of it on the bed, they retreated quickly while stammering apologies. "Wha.. were they...?"

"I...I think so!" Vivio colored darkly. "Let's... go downstairs."

"Yes!" Syn took her hand and quickly ran down the stairs with her. "Wow...I can't believe we saw that!"

"Talk about a grownup's party..." Vivio shook her head and laughed. "Wow...hehehe."

Syn laughed along with her, wiping her eyes happily. "I'm glad we came, I've never seen anything like this outside of movies." The two went back to the living room together and looked around at the people leaning against each other and the furniture just talking and having fun. When her friend tugged at her arm for a request to dance she shook her head lightly. "Nah, not right now. I'm feeling a little tired. Want to sit down a moment instead?"

"Aw, okay..." Vivio looked around, seeing most every spot taken. "Uhm... I think I saw a bench outside?"

"That works," Syn held back a yawn and smiled. "Just for a moment, then we can dance. The cold will perk me up." She allowed Vivio to guide her out the door and over to a snow covered bench swing. Although she was about to dust the light powder off of it, Syn simply crashed down onto it and yawned loudly. "Wow, what gives? I was so wired not ten minutes ago."

"Must be all the excitement." An arm was placed around her friend and she was rewarded with a head against her neck. "I've never put my arm around you before."

" 'cause I'm taller," she reasoned lazily. She felt Vivio push on the swing and lifted her legs slightly to allow them to rock back and forth. "So, was this worth sneaking out to?"

"Very much so. I've met a few people, seniors at that, and got to experience many things. Wow, Nanoha-mama would kill me if she found out I stripped in front of people."

"No one will ever know. They said it was a common thing to do at a party but we've never heard about it at school so they'll probably forget it even happened." Syn yawned again and stretched out. "But it was fun. I never took you to be a tease."

"I'd say back at you, but I always pictured you as the teasing type." Vivio stuck out her tongue and got a small giggle back. "I wouldn't have done it with anyone else, though."

"Same." Syn moved against her more.

Vivio smiled to herself and casually moved the swing back and forth with her feet for a few minutes while watching people have a snowball fight not too far from them. "Want to go back in? It's a little chilly." No answer came so she looked down to her side. "Syn?"

"Huh? Wha?" She sat up lightly. "What did you say?"

A new voice came to them, making each turn to see a guy next to them. "You should go in, you'll catch a cold."

Vivio nodded and stood, pulling Syn up with her. "Come on lazy girl."

"Sorry," Syn murmured lightly, rubbing her eyes.

The man walked with them. "You're the two who played Yakyuken, right?"

"That's us!" Vivio laughed to herself.

"Great, some of my friends wanted to meet you." He held the door to the house open for them. "Come upstairs a moment?"

Vivio's cheeks colored. "I dunno..."

Syn yawned. "Let's go, I wanna sit back down."

"O-okay..." Vivio walked with them, holding onto Syn's hand a little tighter. When they reached the top she looked at the closed doors with a blush on her cheeks. "We're not going to disturb anyone are we?"

The man laughed. "Not at all." He looked into a room and nodded. "Here we are." He ushered the two into it and closed it behind him. "Get comfortable?"

Syn nodded and fell onto the bed face first before rolling onto her back. "Ugh, I can't seem to think." She rubbed her eyes again and sighed.

The blond of the group quickly knelt in front of the TV. "Oh wow, a Wii! I've always wanted to play!"

"Go ahead," the man grinned. "Get good at it before my friends come?"

Vivio nodded quickly, turning it on. "Okay!" The lights cut out, making her blink. "Eh?"

"You can see better in the dark."

"Oh, yeah." Vivio looked over her shoulder and smiled at her friend. "Want to play, Syn?"

"In a moment..." She yawned again.

"Suit yourself." Vivio turned back to the game console and picked up the controller.

The man sat next to Syn and grinned down at her. "Having fun?" he got a small nod. "That was a nice game you played earlier." Again he got a nod. "How about showing it again?" A third lazy nod came. The man looked over at Vivio, who was just starting to play and turned back to Syn, moving her shirt up above her stomach and running his hands over her. The girl yelped softly and lazily tried to swat his hand away. "Don't be a spoilsport..."

"Ugh... no..." She tried to sit up but only managed to roll onto her side, shivering when she realized that her limbs weren't listening properly anymore. "Stop..." She felt her jeans being messed with. "Vi... Vivio..." The blond laughed happily as she swung the controller around while watching the TV. Swallowing, she took a breath as hands slid over her butt. '_Vivio_!'

The girl stiffened at the mental intrusion and quickly moved to her friend to see what was wrong. "Eh!? Syn!?"

"She said she was hot," the man tried to compromise. "She wanted to take her sweater off."

"I think we should go." Vivio pulled at Syn, shocked to find the girl simply fall on her. "Syn? Syn you okay?"

"She's fiiiiiiiine," the male in the room tried to sooth her but the blond stood up. "Don't think you can just leave."

Vivio flicked her wrist and formed a spear type weapon out of her device. "Oh, I think we can just leave."

"He-hey! Calm down! I wasn't going to do anything to her!"

"You _were_!" She realized with wide eyes, hands gripping her weapon harder. "I should... I _should_!!" The tip shook in her hands as she tried to control her anger. Finally, after several long moments, she pulled it away and fastened it onto her back with the strap. "We're leaving." She scooped up Syn into her arms and carried her out of the room and back down the hallway. As she descended the stairs all eyes slowly turned on her.

The man who invited them to the party looked at them in shock. "What happened to her?"

"The guy upstairs did something to make her sleepy and then tried to take advantage." She judged his face and watched it go from shocked to furious. "We want to leave."

"Need a ride?" He offered them while opening the door.

Vivio shook her head and hurried out of the house. "I'm calling my mama."

* * *

Syn groaned and shifted, finally sitting up next to Vivio. "Thanks for that."

"No problem..." Vivio spoke softly, eyes looking at the almost empty streets while sitting on the bus stop bench waiting for her parents.

"Don't know what I'd do without you." Syn rubbed her eyes and shook her head to clear it.

"You okay now?"

"Kind of. I'm not one hundred percent but I'm awake." She stood and stretched several time before shaking her head again and hopping in place. Her lips turned to a deep frown and she looked back the way they had come. "What are the chances I could get back and kill him before we're picked up?"

"Pretty good." Vivio sighed and leaned forward. "I...I almost did."

Syn looked at her friend and sat down next to her, also leaning forward and resting on her knees. "I'm so mad and upset, but I can't seem to pull enough energy to do anything yet..."

"I think he drugged you."

"The drink," Syn groaned. "God, Vi..." She put her face into her hands. "I've never felt so... helpless. I'm so scared and mad at the same time..."

"Yeah..." Vivio looked at her hands. "When I saw you, I... I could lose my military rights if anyone found out I pulled a mage device on a civilian..." The girl hugged herself. "For a moment... For a moment, I wanted to hurt him... I wanted to stab him..." Her voice broke lightly. "Seeing you like that..."

Syn slowly put an arm around her friend and pulled her close, getting a tight hug. "Thank you... for being there for me, Vi." Her eyes opened when headlights came and slowed down next to them. "Your parents."

"Yeah..." She looked at Nanoha and Fate get out of the car and sit on the hood, looking at them. "Hey Mama, Mom."

Nanoha crossed her arms. "Is Syn alright?"

The blue haired girl nodded. "I'm fine. Vivio was just freaking out when she called."

Fate sighed out thankfully. "Good." She looked over at Nanoha and then back at the girls. "Did you two learn something important tonight?"

Both of the younger ones slowly nodded. "When you tell us 'no'," Vivio started off softly.

"There's probably a good reason that we just don't understand yet," Syn finished the sentence.

Fate walked over to them and pulled them both to their feet. "Come on, get in the car, we'll drop Syn off on the way and then get some sleep."

Vivio looked up at her mother. "You're not going to punish me?"

Nanoha stepped forward. "Oh yes, you'll be punished alright. No Internet until I say so, no gaming systems, no going out, no _phone_, no-"

"Nanoha," Fate interrupted her softly, nodding down at the two girls who were gazing at the snow on the ground.

"...Fine," She knelt down and hugged them both. "I'm really just glad you two are okay..."

* * *

Vivio waved at Syn from her place at the school gates and ran a few steps to meet with her. "Hey, how did it go at your place?"

Syn sighed. "After mom found out what happened she was just so thankful I was alright she didn't ground me. She just asked if I was okay... You know, like mentally."

"Are you okay?" Vivio looked over at her cautiously. "You're not... scared to be touched or anything are you?"

"No." Syn took her friend's hand and held it firmly. "I know if I'm ever in a situation where I can't handle it, my friends and family will be there to look after me... Especially you."

Vivio smiled and walked just a little closer to her. "Good... I was worried I couldn't hold your hand anymore."

Syn laughed to herself and bumped her friend. "Please, it'd take more than that for me to give you up."

With an amused smile, Vivio simple looked at her. "But wow, really? No grounding? No spanking?"

"I'm _way_ too old to be spanked." Syn sighed. "But..."

"Yes?"

"Mom made me promise to let her pick out my entire summer wardrobe coming up..."

The blond laughed loudly. "That's punishment enough!"

Syn grabbed Vivio's shoulders and started tearing up. "I can't wear dresses! And she was talking about _pink!_ Pink, Vivio, pink!"

"That's my Syn alright," Vivio grinned to herself. "I'll have to be sure to help her make you try things on."

"Not you too!"

"Nya haha!"

The two entered the building together and made their way to the cafeteria to get some breakfast before school started. "So, what did your parents do to you?"

Vivio rubbed her butt ruefully. "Let's just say that Nanoha-mama and I are really good friends now..."

* * *

**A/N:** Yes, a moral in the story! Lately there have been a lot of cases where a person is tricked by someone online into giving her address or something, or going to a party and bad things happening. To all my younger readers, please remember to be safe and if you want to talk to your friends online, use a voice chat program instead of giving your phone number. If you do meet online friends in person, make sure it's in a public place and your parents or older friends are with you. Okay, stepping off my soapbox now. Hope everyone enjoyed the story!


End file.
